narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gaara
Gaara (我愛羅, Gaara) - jest Piątym Kazekage (五代目風影, Godaime Kazekage; w dosłownym znaczeniu "Piąty Cień Wiatru") Sunagakure. Gaara jest również najmłodszym dzieckiem Czwartego Kazekage oraz młodszym bratem Kankurō i Temari. Był trzecim Jinchūriki jednoogoniastego demona Shukaku. Od dłuższego czasu jest znaczącą postacią w Naruto. Zostaje naczelnym dowódcą wojsk w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi. Biografia Gaara jest postacią bardzo wyjątkową, zarówno dla fabuły, jak i dla losów tytułowego bohatera mangi, Naruto. Postacią, która pomimo swojej niejednoznacznej postawy moralnej zyskała sympatię czytelników. thumb|left|202px|Mały Gaara Gaara urodził się jako syn Czwartego Kazekage i równocześnie przyszłe narzędzie bojowe do wykorzystania w walkach prowadzonych przez Sunagakukre. Kazekage, bowiem, wespół z członkinią najwyższej rady Wioski Piasku, Chiyo, zapieczętował w synu piaskowego demona, Ichibi Shukaku, za co życiem zapłacić musiała przy narodzinach matka chłopca, jedyna osoba, która wierzyła w istnienie dobra w Gaarze. Tym samym, Gaara stał się Jinchūriki, "ludzkim poświęceniem" obdarzonym wielką mocą wynikającą z posiadanego demona, ale również skazanym na przekleństwo samotności i odrzucenia, jakie spotyka wszystkich noszących w sobie ogoniastego potwora. Jako dziecko, zatem Gaara czuł się wyalienowany, bowiem jego rówieśnicy go unikali, bali się go i traktowali jego obecność jako zło konieczne, które z trudem trzeba znosić. Nie mogący z nikim nawiązać kontaktu chłopak reagował na otoczenie agresją, co tylko pogłębiało jego odrzucenie. Znalazł jednak kogoś, kto okazał mu trochę uczuć. Był nim Yashamaru, brat jego matki. Pokazał Gaarze także jasne strony świata, ale kiedy chłopak był gotowy, by się przed nim otworzyć i zacząć cieszyć życiem, zawierając przyjaźnie z innymi, Yashimaru podjął próbę zabicia Gaary, którego w sercu skrycie nienawidził, winiąc go za śmierć siostry. Gaara odparł atak i pozbawił przeciwnika życia, ale tym samym zabił również w sobie budzące się człowieczeństwo, tracąc wszelkie zaufanie do ludzi i przyjmując najbardziej według siebie adekwatną postawę wobec wrogiego świata - nienawiść. Zaczął żyć tylko po to, by nienawidzić i zabijać, ludzie stali się dla niego jedynie przedmiotami, a jedynym celem jego życia stała się egzystencja we wrogości wobec wszystkiego, co go otaczało. thumb|left|224px|Chłodny, pełen nienawiści Gaara Dzięki mocy Shukaku Gaara (znany dokładniej jako Pustynny Gaara), stał się potężnym shinobi, doskonałym, bezwzględnym i okrutnym narzędziem w ręku Kazekage, tak jak to było od początku zaplanowane. Jednak siła Gaary powodowała, iż kierownictwo Wioski Piasku coraz bardziej obawiało się, iż wymknie się im on spod kontroli. Jako towarzysze, zostało mu wyznaczone jego rodzeństwo - siostra Temari i brat Kankurō, jednak chłopak traktował ich wyłącznie z pogardą, oni sami zaś czuli przejmujący strach przed jego siłą i nieprzewidywalnością. Kiedy Sunagakure dała się wmanewrować w intrygi Orochimaru i napaść na Konohę, Gaara wraz z rodzeństwem został tam wysłany z misją specjalną (udawali uczestników Egzaminu na Chūnina). Miał dzięki temu okazję zaobserwować zupełnie inne relacje międzyludzkie, niż te, z którymi stykał się w rodzimej wiosce. Napotkał też przeciwników, którzy podważyli jego przekonanie o własnej supremacji. Jednak punktem zwrotnym w jego życiu stał się pojedynek z Naruto Uzumakim, będącym podobnie jak Gaara Jinchūrikim z zaklętym w sobie demonem Kyūbim. Z racji tegoż faktu, podobieństwo między oboma chłopakami było olbrzymie. Obaj borykali się przecież w dzieciństwie z przejmującą samotnością i alienacją, jednak, o ile Gaara w końcu sam odrzucił niechętny mu świat, Naruto nie ustawał w próbach nawiązania z innymi więzi bliskości, próbach, które, jak wiemy, w końcu zakończyły się sukcesem. I w miarę jak Naruto rozwijał się jako jednostka żyjąca w społeczeństwie, która zyskała akceptacje i uznanie, a także sympatię, przyjaźń i troskę innych, o tyle Gaara tkwił cały czas w odrzuceniu, które własną wrogą wobec wszystkich postawą pogłębiał. Starcie miedzy dwoma potężnymi Jinchūriki zakończyło się ostatecznie zwycięstwem Naruto, bowiem w przeciwieństwie do Gaary walczył on nie dla siebie, ale dla innych, i to właśnie dawało mu siłę. Dzięki pokrewieństwu duchowemu, jakie zaistniało między tymi dwoma chłopcami, Uzumakiemu udało się przekazać Gaarze przesłanie dotyczące kształtowania własnego życia. Wówczas Gaara zrozumiał, że samotność to nie zawsze jest konieczność, czasem to też wybór, który się podejmuje samemu, odsuwając się od otoczenia. Gaara, który całe życie skrycie pragnął uczucia, wcale takiego wyboru nie chciał podjąć, ale nie potrafił istnieć inaczej. Teraz jednak zauważył, że jego towarzysze i rodzeństwo nie koniecznie muszą być dla niego wrogami, zwłaszcza, iż wbrew temu, co sam myślał, nie są zamknięci na niego. Lekcja, jaką udzielił, Gaarze Naruto odmieniła jego życie. Chociaż dalej pozostał zamkniętym w sobie introwertykiem, to odeszła jego nienawiść do całego otaczającego go świata i agresja skierowana przeciwko wszystkim. Uzumaki zaś zyskał wdzięcznego mu przyjaciela, a dzięki temu Konoha silnego sprzymierzeńca, którego pomoc nie raz okazała się dla młodych shinobi z Wioski Liścia zbawienna. Gaara w Naruto Shippūden thumb|left Następnie postać Gaary znika na jakiś czas z serii, by powrócić w wielkim stylu wraz z ukazaniem się „Naruto Shippūden”. W tym czasie, gdy Naruto powrócił z prawie trzyletniego treningu z Jiraiyą, Gaara został mianowany Piątym Kazekage Sunagakure. Swoje rządy sprawował uczciwie, dzięki czemu zyskał szacunek mieszkańców. Samo mianowanie go przywódcą Suny jest już ogromnym postępem w jego relacjach z innymi ludźmi. Akatsuki zdecydowało się zapolować na drzemiącego w Gaarze Shukaku. Choć Kazekage dzielnie stawiał opór Deidarze, nie udało mu się ochronić samego siebie, gdy przyszło mu chronić Wioskę. Gaara został pokonany, a następnie uprowadzony do kryjówki Akatsuki, gdzie rozpoczął się rytuał przejmowania Bijū. Na ratunek Kazekage ruszył Naruto w towarzystwie Sakury, Chiyo i Kakashiego. Niestety nie zdążyli na czas i zastali Gaarę martwego. Podczas gdy Sakura i Chiyo walczyły z Sasorim, Naruto i Kakashi ścigali Deidarę, ponieważ to on zabrał ciało ich przyjaciela. Uzumaki doskonale identyfikował się z Gaarą, dlatego był gotów zrobić wszystko, aby ukarać jego mordercę. Wkrótce potem odbił jego ciało i wtedy to Chiyo użyła zakazanej techniki ninjutsu, która kosztem jej życia przywróciła Gaarę do świata żywych. Kazekage obudził się w towarzystwie przyjaciół i mieszkańców, którzy martwili się o niego i również ruszyli mu na ratunek. Z kolei scena pożegnania z Naruto należy do najpiękniejszych z jego udziałem. Ogólny zarys postaci thumb|left|Gaara wyrusza na Szczyt Kage wraz z Kankurō i TemariNieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo, marny żywot Jinchūrikiego oraz wypaczone podejście do życia kwalifikowały Gaarę do grona najtragiczniejszych postaci, które pojawiły się w „Naruto”. Jego wielka przemiana oraz zmartwychwstanie świadczą o unikatowości tego bohatera oraz o sympatii, jaką obdarzyli go fani dzieła Kishimoto. Zapewne mało kto spodziewał się, że z czarnego charakteru awansuje do tytułu szanowanego Kazekage Sunagakure. Jest to jednak doskonałe świadectwo tego, jak ogromną siłą jest przyjaźń i chęć zmiany na lepsze. Wielki powrót Gaary umożliwił - rzecz jasna - Naruto i to właśnie jemu powinniśmy być najbardziej wdzięczni.thumb|Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|Chiyo wskrzesza Gaarę Osobowość thumb|leftPomimo jednak wewnętrznej przemiany życie Gaary nie stało się łatwiejsze. Otoczenie rodzinnej wioski podchodziło do niego z nieufnością. Jedynie jego rodzeństwo dostrzegło w nim ciepło i dobro, obdarzając go sympatią i wsparciem. Kiedy starszyzna zaproponowała Gaarze stanowisko Piątego Kazekage (bo uważano, że dzięki temu skuteczniej uda się go kontrolować, a ponadto zahamuje się jego mordercze zapędy), dojrzał on w tym szansę udowodnienia sobie i innym, iż potrafi uczynić wiele dobrego, zadbać nie tylko o siebie, ale i o innych, wykazać się poświęceniem i hartem ducha dla godnej sprawy. Dzięki tej niezłomnej postawie zaczął zyskiwać powoli uznanie Shinobich Piasku. Niestety, nie było mu dane osiągnąć swój nowy życiowy cel, bowiem szybko Sunagakure padła ofiarą agresji tajemniczej organizacji Akatsuki, która pragnęła demona ukrytego w Gaarze. Młody Kazekage, walcząc w obronie wioski został zmuszony do poświęcenia siebie dla bezpieczeństwa innych, wpadając w ręce Akatsuki, które pozbawiło go Shukaku. Od tamtej pory, kiedy w Sunie na nowo zapanował porządek, o Gaarze dość długo nie było słychać. Do czasu, gdy został zaproszony na spotkanie Pięciu Kage w Kraju Żelaza. Tam dał się we znaki młody wiek Kazekage, ponieważ wszystko, co mówił na naradzie, było puszczane przez palce – jego rad i wypowiedzi nie brano na poważnie. Wszyscy, a zwłaszcza Tsuchikage, doradzali mu, by uczył się od sąsiadów z większym bagażem doświadczenia. Nie wyklucza to jednak faktu, że będąc byłym Jinchūriki chłopak mógł wprowadzić świeże pojęcie na temat metod stawiania czoła Akatsuki. Gaara jest jedną z najbardziej tragicznych postaci w świecie "Naruto". Skrzywdzony przez los, który wypaczył jego, w gruncie rzeczy, wrażliwe wnętrze i zepchnął w otchłań mroku i samotności. Nie wiele miał jasnych i szczęśliwych chwil, a kiedy już zaczynał sobie życie układać, ponownie dopadło go złe fatum. Gaara jest postacią niewątpliwie lubianą, dzięki swojej wyjątkowej sile, a także, a może przede wszystkim za sprawą jego dwoistej natury - dobrej i złej, cichej i impulsywnej, przyjacielskiej i wrogiej, uosabiał, bowiem zarówno ciemne, jak i jasne cechy człowieczeństwa, dlatego też każdy w nim mógł znaleźć w jakimś stopniu odbicie części siebie. Umiejętności Gaara nawet po zabraniu Shukaku potrafi kontrolować piasek. Ta umiejętność to jego główna broń. Mógł on zablokować i ochronić się przed bombami Deidary niedużą ilością piasku. Jego tarcza mogła też powstrzymać oraz złamać najsilniejszą kość w szkielecie Kimimaro. Ochronił również całą wioskę przed c3. W ataku jego piasek był tak samo silny. Potrafi zmiażdżyć przeciwnika swoim piaskiem, zostawiając z niego tylko krew. Cytaty *''(Podczas walki z Sasuke): "Siła niszczenia daje siłę dopełnienia zemsty."'' *(Do Naruto): "Mój demon jest równie prawdziwy co ten twój. Jesteśmy tacy sami, samotni, odrzuceni przez społeczeństwo. Nie wierzę, że nie masz czasem ochoty zabić kogoś kto był lub jest dla ciebie zawadą... Takie jest życie Jinchūrikich." *(Po przegranej walce z Naruto): "Temari, Kankurō... Przepraszam was... Za wszystko... *(Przemowa jako przywódca wszystkich "Shinobi" na początku IV wielkiej wojny): "Już trzy razy... Trzy razy walczyliśmy dla naszych państw, dla naszych wiosek. Krzywdziliśmy się siebie nawzajem. Nienawidziliśmy się nawzajem. Nienawiść rodziła żądze mocy. Żądza mocy stworzyła mnie. Byłem Jinchūrikim, ucieleśnieniem mocy i nienawiści. Nienawidziłem tego świata. Chciałem go zniszczyć własnymi rękoma. Akatsuki próbuje robić to samo. Ale pewien ninja z Konohy ocalił mnie. Byłem jego wrogiem, a jednak za mną zapłakał. Skrzywdziłem go, a jednak nazwał mnie przyjacielem! Uratował mnie! Mój wróg, mój przyjaciel Jinchūriki. Doświadczył tego samego bólu co ja, a mimo to nie przesiąkł nienawiścią. Tutaj nie ma wrogów! Akatsuki skrzywdziło każdego z nas! Tutaj nie ma podziału na Piasek, Skałę, Liść, Mgłę czy też Chmurę! Jesteśmy "Shinobi"! Dalej żywicie urazę do Wioski Piasku!? Gdy wojna się skończy, z radością oddam wam własne życie! Nasi wrogowie chcą schwytać przyjaciela, który ocalił mi życie! Jeśli im się uda to czeka nas zagłada! Chcę go ochronić, chcę ochronić nasz świat! Ale jestem za młody by poradzić sobie z tym samemu! Dlatego proszę użyczcie mi swojej siły!" Ciekawostki *Znak na czole Gaary 愛 oznacza "miłość". *Gaara przegrał w swoim życiu tylko dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem pokonał go Naruto Uzumaki broniąc tym samym swojej wioski i przyjaciół. Drugi raz Deidara, kiedy chciał schwytać Shukaku, który był zapieczętowany w Gaarze. *Pierwszy raz Gaara doznał bólu fizycznego podczas walki z Rock Lee w czasie Egzaminu na Chūnina. *Gaara nie jest jedynym Jinchūrikim, który żyje po tym jak z jego ciała wyciągnięto demona. Jest tak, ponieważ Chiyo oddała swoje życie wskrzeszając tym samym młodego Kazekage, przeżyła także matka Naruto. *Gaara ma tyle samo wzrostu i tyle samo waży co Naruto (dotyczy obu serii). *Ostatni sondaż na najbardziej lubianą postać wydany razem z 531 rozdziałem - Gaara zajmuje 4 miejsce z wynikiem 4239 głosów. Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto